


Not Exactly Spring Cleaning

by AnnieVH



Category: Alex Delaware Series - Jonathan Kellerman
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, phone, pwap (porn without actual porn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, it's Thursday off so I'm just starting a very thorough house cleaning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting an old fic (already posted at FF.net).
> 
> Note: is it okay I based this on an interview I saw on Oprah years ago?

"Hello?"  
"It's me."  
"Oh! Is there a problem, officer?"  
"You realize we had not resorted to this joke once since we met?"  
"It's been five months. It was bound to happen."  
"Of course. What are your plans for tonight?"  
"Well, it's Thursday off so I'm just starting a very thorough house cleaning."  
"Fun!"  
"Yes, I know, but a man gotta do. Unless you got better plan?"  
"Dunno. I'm supposed to leave in half an hour. Unless a serial killer drops bodies on our front step on my way out I can be there soon."  
"Can't you just step over it and keep walking anyway?"  
"I can try. If it works you can ditch your cleaning and I'll pick up Alex and Robin on my way so we can have dinner together."  
"Sounds good. But don't use your key, I don't wanna be caught off guard."  
"I bet you're gorgeous in cleaning clothes, don't worry."  
"I don't have cleaning clothes."  
"You do the cleaning in a suit? That's too much, even for you."  
"Nah, I just do it naked, it saves more time."  
"..."  
"Milo? You still there?"  
"Sorry, I forgot how to breathe for a moment there."  
"You've seen me naked hundreds of times already."  
"And one day I'll get used to it. Who cleans wearing... nothing?"  
"The clothes are gonna get dirty anyway."  
"Not even your underwear?"  
"It just annoys the hell out of me that I do my laundry, clean the house and then have one more thing that did not go in the washer."  
"Ah..."  
"You're not asking me why don't I do laundry last."  
"And I never will. You done it already?"  
"What?"  
"Your laundry?"  
"Are you asking me what am I wearing?"  
"Not directly."  
"Really, Milo, I don't see the appeal. It's house cleaning. What is sexy about me scrubbing the dirty kitchen floor on my knees, naked?"  
"Oh, shit!"  
"What?"  
"I broke my pen. It's leaking everywhere."  
"... Is that a metaphor for something?"  
"It almost was."  
"Okay, good. Go clean yourself up."  
"I can't get up."  
"Why not?"  
"..."  
"Oh."  
"Your fault."  
"I apologize."  
"Wha- no, Del, I don't need paper towels- leave it, I'll get them later- you _don't_ have to hand them to me, stay where you are! Thank you!"  
"Ha ha ha!"  
"That's not funny."  
"Do you guys have cold showers in your station?"  
"The only kind we have."  
"Then promise me you'll have one before picking them up. Or else it's going to be embarrassing."  
"Who am I picking up?"  
"Alex and Robin."  
"Why?"  
"Aren't we all having dinner together?"  
"Fuck those two, I'm heading home in twenty minutes. You get started on the kitchen floor."  
"To help with the cleaning, of course."  
"Of course. Afterward."  
  



End file.
